Harmonious Loneliness
by Miss Layla
Summary: Layla is left in loneliness. Only true love can fade it away. [Yuri x Layla ONESHOT]


**Harmonious Loneliness**

**By:** Miss Layla

**Anime:** Kaleido Star

**Pairing:** Yuri Killian x Layla Hamilton

**Author's note:** My very first Kaleido Star fanfic. It's about Yuri and Layla, my favorite pairing in the series. Since there are many Leon-Sora fanfics dominating this site, why not make a Yuri-Layla too? To all fans of this pairing, this is for all of you. I hope you'll love it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaleido Star or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Layla is left in loneliness. Only true love can fade it away. Yuri x Layla ONE-SHOT

* * *

It was a quiet night in Cape Mary. No single car can be heard speeding by. No person made unnecessary noises of distraction. Yes, it was a quiet night indeed. Layla Hamilton stood alone in her room, looking out her window with her mind flying everywhere. Many things disrupting her mind right now. First is her birthday. Today is her 18th birthday, her debut, the only birthday where she inaugurates as a real lady. But she has no intention of celebrating it for the same reason; her father's absence. Second, is her career in Broadway. A new production is coming in the next month and a half from now; "Romeo and Juliet". New scenes to familiarize, new lines to memorize and more intensive practices to enjoy and dislike. For her, it's a very frantic schedule. Third and the last, love. It was disturbing her in a countless number of times. She pondered, does she really need love? Is her heart telling her to find someone to love or is it telling her that there's someone longing for her love. 

All of a sudden, there were silent footsteps coming towards her but she never heard them. She was too busy over thinking things, expecting silence in her environment. But the silence broke as she heard a manly voice calling her attention.

"Hey Layla…" The voice was soothing. It had a familiar Russian accent, which she knows very well. Layla was completely surprised upon hearing the voice. It made her heart jump inside her chest, as if it's about to bounce out of it. But it immediately calmed down when she finally came into her senses.

"You surprised me, Yuri." Layla muttered, not looking at him. Silently demanding to bring back the peace in her territory.

"I'm sorry." He apologized in a hushed voice, understanding her request.

"What are you here for anyway?" She questioned with curiosity, but she never gazed at him. She's still looking out the window like she did while he still wasn't around.

"To give you these…" Yuri's reply finally captured her attention as she stares at him inquisitively. She was anxious of what he has for her. "Happy Birthday, Layla." Yuri handed her a beautiful bouquet of roses to satisfy as a gift for her birthday.

Layla was astonished by his generosity. She doesn't know whether to accept it or not. But when she saw the innocent smile on his face, she had her decision right away. "Thank you." Yuri watched her as she place the flowers on a table near her. When she was about to return near the window, he suddenly asked her a question. "Are you planning to celebrate?"

"No." Layla answered immediately, not looking at him as she responded. She crossed her arms and glares outside again. "Your dad is not here again, isn't he?"

Layla never replied to his question. She was too disappointed. It seems that she doesn't want to talk about it. Yuri understood how she felt inside. He knows how it felt like for someone to be absent in a special day like this. Unlike Layla, she still has her father with her, though he's always busy with a lot of business work, he's still alive to make ideal decisions for her. But for him, he lost his own father. "Where is he?" He asked, looking up the stars in the night sky.

"He's in Germany attending another business meeting." She finally replied, despite her devastation against him. Yuri felt sorry for her on her special day. "Too bad for your debut though."

"It's nothing special…" Layla sighed. She does not consider any of her birthdays special whenever her father is absent. His absence makes her even lonelier than usual. Since her mother already passed away when she was still young, she felt that she was alone in this world and has no one to run to whenever she feels lonely all the time. To her, every birthday is just a fine, regular day. A day to work, to train and to spend wisely on things she desires.

"How's Broadway lately?" Yuri quietly asked, still looking blankly in the night sky. "It's fine." She replied in a straightforward manner. He understood her father's aspiration for her as an actress, so he really expects more from his daughter's career. "I heard there's a new production in September, am I right?"

Layla nodded. "It's Romeo and Juliet." She announced. Yuri had a secret reaction to this. Romeo and Juliet, the same production they had in the Kaleido Stage which they were the main stars of the show. The same production wherein Layla performed the famous Golden Phoenix maneuver which won them a title in the International Circus Festival as champions. For him, this production brings back memories they had before while they were still performers back in the Kaleido Stage.

It was obvious to him that Layla was playing the role of Juliet and another co-star of hers will be playing Romeo. Yuri felt slight jealousy raging through his heart but he rejected it. Despite the fact that he had feeling towards her for all these years of performing together with her. But he couldn't seem to find the right confidence to shout out to her what he feels inside. "Who's playing Romeo?"

Layla wasn't able to comprehend his feelings. She wasn't able to realize that jealousy was attacking him right now. She completely ignored how her former partner felt for her and inferred that he's just anxious of what's been going on in her career. "None yet, I still haven't made a decision about that role." Her reply made the raging jealousy slowly fade in Yuri's heart and slight happiness dominating again. "I see."

But it seems that Layla's statement wasn't finished yet… "Not until next week, I will be able to make my clear decision." As soon as her explanation ended, Yuri had a sudden urge to have that role. He had a strange feeling that he wants to perform on stage with her again. To receive the best applause with her all over again. And to experience another performance of being her Romeo once more. "May I audition for that role?"

Layla was surprised by his determination. She didn't know that Yuri had interest in Broadway stage plays. She had sudden doubts about his decision and thought that he was out of his mind right now. But she remembered that she needed a co-star for the role of Romeo, so she just accepted his unlikely decision. "Yes, you may." She spoke silently.

All of a sudden, she had a strange feeling inside that she had a desire of him playing the role. She knows that she had feelings for him way back when she was still a star in the Kaleido Stage. But she terribly denies it due to her strong sense of pride.

"I wanted to be partnered with you again." Yuri confessed truthfully as he gazed at her blissfully. He was gradually walking towards her but she wasn't aware of his actions. "To tell you that truth, I don't only treat you as a partner…" He paused before he continued talking. "…nor just a best friend…" He stopped walking as soon as he was a few inches away from her, making this moment a perfect evening. "But I treat you as someone special."

Layla looked at him, not quite understanding what he was saying. Nobody in this world has ever confessed any feelings for her, especially on a quiet night like this. "What I meant to say is…" Yuri started talking again, gaining the confidence of expressing his true feelings. "I love you, Layla."

Layla became speechless from his confession. She couldn't believe that a best friend would confess his true feelings for her. She couldn't seem to find the right words to say until he crept closer to her and he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiles at him blissfully. "You know what…" She raised her right hand to caress his cheek. "I feel the same…" Yuri held her hand to feel the warmth of her touch. "I love you too, Yuri."

Under the moonlit sky, their lips met, romantically and passionately. Neither of them has ever received a passionate kiss from a someone who just recently confessed true feelings for someone whom that person admires. For both of them, this is a moment which they would always remember throughout their lives.

As soon as they finished the kiss, Layla placed her head on his shoulder and allowing her self to be embraced by him. She feels that this is like a fairytale came true. The princess is once again reunited with her price. But in her own point of view, this is like an alternate ending for "Romeo and Juliet". Instead of death tearing them apart, Juliet and her Romeo and united as one for the remaining years of their lives, loving one another. This is how she feels deep in her heart.

"Yuri…" She mutters his name, quite interacting with the quiet environment. "Yes?" He replies softly, respecting the silence of the place. "Will you be my Romeo?" She demanded with great expectations. She did want him for the role. She doesn't want any of her co-stars but she wanted him, only him and nobody else. Yuri smiled as he heard her proposal. He was happy to know that she accepted him even without auditioning. "Sure thing, my Juliet." His embrace tightened as he announced his answer. His answer made tear appear from her light-blue eyes, but through the tear is a sweet, innocent smile.

Right now, Layla's mind finally felt calm and stable. She found a decent solution to every problem. But most importantly, she found love. The thing that she's been searching for all her life was just standing right beside her all the time. Her conscience was right, there is someone yearning for her love and that's Yuri, her one and only Romeo. For her, Yuri is a type of man that girls would like to chase because of his good looks and astonishing presence but nobody of her countless admirers has he ever chased before. The only woman she ever chased was her alone.

Yuri was also told by his own conscience that he also needed love from his Juliet. He never expected that someone like Layla would be needing his love. He always thought that Layla had some interest other men but he never knew that the only man she's interested was him. He felt happy that someone like her chose him to be her partner in an inevitable force called love.

Tonight is a start of a new relationship for Layla and Yuri. A new relationship to get to know each other deeply. A relationship to be happy and to cry on sometimes. A relationship that they will never forget as they go on with their lives. From now on, they'll start on a special relationship of loving and respecting one another as they grow up in each other's presence.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** I finally finished my fanfic. This fanfic took me about five days to finish but thankfully, I was able to post it here. I guess I'll be starting on my newest Kaleido Star fanfic I had in mind. It's another Yuri-Layla story and I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review my fanfic. You may post some comments and suggestions so I can do some improvising. I'm just fourteen and I still can't write good enough like the amazing authors here. You know who you are! winks 


End file.
